


Wardrobe Neccessities

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Series: Capricious Providence [4]
Category: Burn Notice, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d taken a table at a sidewalk café, making small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Neccessities

She’d been undercover in Dublin back in 1996, working with a tiny brunette who didn’t look big enough to scare birds. Paired off, Mossad and IDF, they’d taken a table at a sidewalk café, making small talk. That was the first time she’d been told every woman needed a little black dress in her wardrobe. She’d laughed.

Now, standing in the doorway of her apartment and grinning at her partner’s expression, she thinks maybe she should give Fiona Glenanne a call and apologise.

“Shall we?” Tony DiNozzo asks with teasing gallantry, and she smiles.

Black _suits_ look good on _him_.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
